vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145941-raid-lockout-should-be-removed
Content ---- ---- Yes. Stop doing pugs. Your guildies should stop doing pugs with another guilds. That way if you guys go together after lockout reset you will all be in the same lockout. BAM problem fixed. Hows that? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Loot lockout? Maybe, if properly implemented. Flex raids? No way, that will just *cupcake* up raid mechanics and destroy the content. | |} ---- ---- ---- >This guy< I raid GA 3-4 times a week while getting 0 loot because i enjoy it. If i could do that all on my main i would. For those who need gear from these raids this wont help them but its not suppose to help them its more "Cleared our raid for the week now what" Either dungeon runs PVP or have fun in raid. | |} ---- Me. Why do you think I still do vet dungeons non-stop although I'm decked in ilvl 110? I happen to like doing the PvE stuff, despite rewards. Edited November 1, 2015 by Razhork | |} ---- Thats not even the point of loot lockout system. | |} ---- Someone who needs to progress past where they've already gotten loot from? Someone willing to help even though they've gotten the loot they need? Or various other reasons, but I'm not a raider so I don't know all the motivations :P | |} ---- Aside from waiting for CRB to change the raid ID rules, have you thought of changing your raid signup policy? Do you guys do a whoever signs up first for a raid goes first? or is your selection based on the attendance record of a player? IE when you have 1 slot left for a raid do you take the player that attends 100% of raids? or the one that attends 75% of their raids? regardless of the date and time they signed up? You raid T-W-F-S and player A can attend all 4 of those days but player B can only attend T-W-S then who would your guild take? Going with raid selection based on attendance and not date/time of signup might cause drama though. If you decide to stick with a first signup-first go policy for raid signups then you would need to figure out a way to keep your 10 standbys from getting saved to a different raid. I dont know about WS raids but this is just general raid info--but anyways take the number of bosses you are doing on day 1 of your guild raids and have those 10 standbys come in halfway through the raid to replace 10 other people. Then on day 2 you can do the same thing if everyone shows up again OR if 10 people flake out then you can bring in those 10 standbys because they are already saved to your raid. And if you wanna do it even better then find the people you are going to rotate in and out and find out which bosses have useful loot for them and have them come in for that boss and get rotated out for someone else on the next boss that your other backup would need for useful loot. Anyways i know that you are wanting CRB to change lockout rules but in the meantime some of the stuff like i mentioned above might work for your guild too if you want to keep it from breaking apart or from losing members. Because those 10 standby players that are going on pugs? dont think of it as them going on pug raids. Think of it as them raiding with another guild as trial status (even if they actually arent) so that way you can find a way to retain those players. | |} ---- ---- ----